Unshakeable
by PuddingCup30
Summary: The night before Khan enters the scene in STID, he isn't the only one forgoing sleep. When you plan on straining the seams of the universe, it's good to know how strong your bond is with the only person you trust.


**_Hey guys! Here's a quick one-shot that I came up with after watching STID. I posted this to tumblr a little while back, but it wasn't until tonight that I realized I forgot to upload it here!_****_ Feedback is awesome, hope you enjoy! :)  
_**

She woke with a start, jerking up off the bed before realizing she was awake. Rubbing her eyes, she saw a line of light peeking under the closed door. Groaning, she reached out and felt the empty bed beside her, the sheets cold and untouched. With a groggy shove of the blankets, she hobbled across the small bedroom and stumbled through the door to the hallway. She could see his back, ramrod straight as he looked out the living room window over the winking lights of the city. Padding quietly down the hall, she leaned against the wall and waited. He knew she was up from the moment she opened the bedroom door; it was a matter of when he would recognize her presence. Shuffling against the carpet, she shivered as a chill ran up her bare legs and shook her spine.

"Khan?" She finally asked quietly, wrapping her arms around herself to fend off the cold. It was strange not calling him John anymore, but he confessed that the name was nothing more than a cover for who he really was. He seemed to like hearing his real name when she spoke, so she opted to use it in private when there weren't any reasons to hide. With a barely perceptible tip of his head, the lights cast a glimmer on his eye as he detected where she stood.

"Why are you up?" He asked quietly, turning back to the window.

"Why are you?" This time, Khan turned enough for her to see the slight scowl on his face. He hated when she answered his questions with questions. He continued scowling until he saw a shiver wrack her shoulders. Letting his face melt into a neutral expression, he extended a hand out in invitation. Pushing away from the wall, she let out a grateful sigh as she melted into his side. He wasn't one for affection, not often at least. But when she caught him in moments like this, she exploited them for all she could. Wrapping her arms around his slim waist, she rested her temple against the front of his shoulder. He silently draped his arm over her, letting his fingers dance over her arm as they stood in silence.

"You should get some rest, tomorrow starts a very busy time for you." She whispered, working to hide her anxiety. He still hadn't told her whether she would get to come with him. He had work she wasn't allowed to take part in; blood was going to be spilt that he didn't want on her hands. It was blood that could get her executed if she participated and were caught. She didn't know the details, but he was firm in keeping her apart from that portion of his plan. They had argued for weeks whether she should meet him on Kronos; Klingon blood didn't carry the same consequences, therefore, she felt she could be of assistance. He had shocked her when he mentioned he was worried for her safety, but she didn't balk in her insistence. She wasn't like him, but she could hold her own. He had mentioned she could remain on Earth, rather than participate in his ruse, but her stubbornness had beat that offering to the dirt early on.

"I've rested enough for now, though you should be in bed." He murmured, letting his eyes rest on the cityscape once again.

"Come with me." She looked up at his face, stoic and unmoving. His face may have looked blank, but it was astounding what went on in the mind behind the mask. Even now, she could sense the gears turning as he feigned idleness. Despite how much she willed him to look at her and accept the invitation, he kept his gaze forward. Just as she started lowering her eyes, he looked down at her. His brows crinkled together, causing her breath to catch at the unexpected tenderness in his eyes.

"You're better off without me." She could tell he meant more by the words, but she was too exhausted to consider them. He constantly gave warnings against working at his side, but he never seemed too insistent for her to actually leave.

"You're better off with me." She whispered in his ear, standing on her toes so her cheek brushed his. It was a gamble, but he seemed to be in a good enough mood that she could get away with it. "We're better off together." He stiffened as he looked forward again, letting his eyes shut as he let out a controlled breath.

"Go to bed." He ordered flatly, letting his arm drop from her as he took a step away from her and towards the window. Gritting her teeth, she caught his arm. She wasn't ready to end the conversation. It didn't stop him from moving away, but she knew it would catch his attention.

"Khan," She stepped in front of him, tugging at his arm as she fought to catch his gaze. "You don't have to do this alone. I know I'm not like you and your family, but I'm…" She struggled to find words that made her sound useful to his cause. To him.

"What are you?" His head tilted inquisitively as he spoke, her hesitance capturing his attention.

"I'm devoted." She finally whispered, feeling blush creep on her face as her throat tightened. "To you." She added. Khan seemed to measure her up for a moment before twisting her grip. He slid easily out of her fingertips, grabbing her wrist firmly. It was nearly painful, but he backed off slightly when she winced.

"Devoted?" She nodded, shaking from the cool air and the nervous energy coursing through her veins. "And if I told you your devotion could lead to your death? How firm would it remain?" She swallowed the lump in her throat as she considered the statement. How did she feel about that possibility? Of a death that could be traced back to her loyalty to Khan? Despite her heart thumping in her throat, she felt relatively calm. She knew the answer.

"Unshakeable." She breathed. His eyes narrowed as he considered her for a moment, his expression unreadable. She forced herself to keep her gaze level, to let those piercing eyes bore into her. Slowly, he tugged her forward until her chest was flush against his. His arms wrapped around her in…what was it? Adoration? Thankfulness? She couldn't tell, but she enjoyed the intimacy that it brought as his cheek rested against her temple.

"You'll need rest if you're going to Kronos with me." His voice was barely above a whisper, his breath tickling her ear.

"So will you." She murmured into his neck, placing a lingering kiss just below his jaw in celebration.

"I'm rested." She saw a rare smile slip onto his lips for a moment as he let her pull him closer.

"Maybe you could rest a bit longer with me?" She worked to keep the pleading out of her voice, wanting the last night before everything changed to be one worth remembering later.

"If your devotion is anything like your persistence, I've made a good choice in making you my companion for this mission." Before she could speak, he tugged her down the hall towards the bedroom.


End file.
